Amberley Cain
Amberley Cain is a paladin in the Holy Inquisition of Cardia. Biography Early Years Amberley Cain lost her parents when she was only eight years old, leaving her orphaned during the final days of the war between the Grand Alliance and the Crimson Coalition. She was taken in by the Paladins at Ridgefort, burying her grief in learning how to fight and master the arts of White Magic. She dedicated herself to her duties of hunting down evil, no matter where it might lurk, in the ranks of the Holy Inquisition of Cardia which rose in the years following the Catastrophe. Fourth Age Herald of the Dawn Amberley travelled to the border of the Andarian Empire with Father Raymond. On the way there, they happen upon a mysterious bard, Whennian Elen, and a camp that had become a site of slaughter. Inquisitor Xantho took Whennian in for questioning and ordered Amberley to escort Father Raymond all the way to the Imperial City instead of just the Andarian border much to the paladin's surprise. After passing through a body search at the gates of the Andarian capital, Amberley got to witness the celebrations of Empire Day which were getting in full swing. The pair met with a fellow Valencian paladin, Lucius Locke, and Raymond chose to join him after hearing how Lucius intended to help a demon family suffering from a strange illness. Having finished her assignment, Amberley left Raymond in Lucius's company and wandered into the Nymphaeum Baths to get a drink and was mistaken for a prostitute by the drunk Andarian senator Donald Trump. Before the misunderstanding could lead to violence, Decurion Vani of the Emerald Legion stepped in and calmed both Amberley and Trump down. Vani ordered another legionary to look after (and watch over) the paladin as long as she stayed within the bath complex. While enjoying her drink which was on the house, Amberley passed the time by trying to question her new demon guardian about Vani and the black woman she had seen in the decurion's company. She found the legionary to be rather tight-lipped about the subject, however. Aliases and Nicknames ; Amberley : What she's called. Appearance Stands at a height of 5'7 with a toned build. Her skin is fair. Eyes stare out with a hardened, brown gaze while her head is covered by mid-length red hair. Her attire is a pair of long white pants and a tunic. Over this, she wears a white trenchcoat and decorated with gold insignias and trim. Underneath her clothes she wears chain-mail for additional protection. Her hands are always covered by a pair black gloves. A longsword is sheathed at her right side, while on the left of her belt is a dagger. She keeps a kite shield strapped to her back. Personality and Traits Surprisingly unphased and calm even in deadly situations. Faces danger with an almost sarcastic wit, only occasionally allowing herself to show strains to her closest allies and normally in private. Rather jovial and approachable, but has a prejudice and strong distrust of demons. Powers and Abilities Can use swords, daggers, fists, bows and shields in combat. Relationships TBA. See also *Holy Inquisition of Cardia Category:Characters from Valencia Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Holy Inquisition of Cardia Category:Humans